Mina Vero
by EverythingstartingwithR
Summary: The team goes on a mission to retrieve a stolen weapon for the United Nations. One of the thieves turns out to have a very personal connection with Robin, enough that he throws the mission to catch the thief. He will do anything to save his 'vero'. But can he keep his secrets at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Just another YJ story. This is my favorite TV show, it's so addicting. This one is totally Robin-centric. I love Robin so much, Dick Grayson is the most amazing fictional character ever. I wish he was real.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Because we live in a cruel world that lets the best shows end too soon.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Never seen these guys before. Must be new in Star City." Artemis mocked the gang of thieves.

The team had them surrounded, all of us but Artemis were hidden in the shadows. There were about ten guys. They looked up at the sudden intruder. One of them, a large bald man with pure white skin spoke. "Oh, you must be Green Arrow's little sidekick. Where's your mentor? We don't have time to waste on a little girl."

"He's not here. And I don't need his help to take you down."

The man laughed, he seemed to be the leader. "Take us down? What law have we broken? You say you've never seen us before, so what makes you think we're criminals?"

"Because I know you stole some of the United Nations new defense weapon secrets. We tracked the missing case back to this warehouse, and to you."

"We?"

The rest of us stepped, or in my case dropped from the rafters, out of the shadows. "Allow me to introduce you to my friends." Artemis said. The gang looked shocked to see us. "This is Zatanna, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Rockette, Miss Martian, and Superboy. And they are here to help me take you in."

The gangsters gathered in a circle. The leader laughed again. "You think that a group of children can defeat us?" He shook his head disbelievingly. "Now let me introduce you to my friends. They call me albino. This is Lion," The guy had a lot of hair all over his head and face. "Eyebrows," who had no eyebrows. "Baldy," he was bald. "Snake," who wore snakeskin boots and vest. "Temptress," She wore a tight, revealing leather bodysuit. "El diablo," his entire body was painted red. "No name," was clad entirely in a black morph suit. "Nyx," her outfit was a black and silver cloak. "And Kakaraska."

"The Raven." I translated. He wore a mask like a birds face and a spandex suit with a feathery pattern. The suit covered from his neck all the way down to his ankles, he wore black boots and gloves with talon-like pieces of metal on the fingers. He appeared to be the youngest of the group, only 18 or 19.

He turned to me. "You speak Kalderas?"

"Hai." (yes) I responded.

"Impressive. You're smart. So I'm guessing you know that a robin will always lose to a raven in a fight." He challenged.

I smirked. "We'll see about that."

We jumped into action. Aqualad took on Albino. Zatanna took on Nyx and No name, who worked together. Superboy took on El Diablo and Lion, the two biggest guys. Miss M took eyebrows, Rockette took Baldy. Artemis and KF teamed up against Snake and Temptress. I accepted Kakaraska's challenge.

I jumped into the rafters after the guy. The two of us grappled and flipped across the beams. We traveled all through the building getting separated from the other's. He was as agile and balanced on the rafters as easily me. I had to hand it to the guy, he was a great acrobat. And I would know.

We both jumped onto a worn out beam which nearly gave out beneath us. He had to grab onto another beam to keep from falling. The distraction gave me a chance to get the upper hand. I didn't think he had been at the criminal thing very long. I kicked his ankle and he fell. He turned the fall into a flip. End over end four times. A quadruple flip, something only the people in my family had ever been able to do. I was shocked, to say the least.

The Kakaraska landed on his feet graciously. I didn't give him time to move before I jumped onto his shoulders. He went down underneath me and suddenly I was straddling his chest. "Where did you learn to do that?!" I demanded.

He was so surprised that he stilled underneath me. "Huh?"

"That quadruple flip!" I clarified. "Only six people in the world were ever able to do that. And four of them are dead."

"Well then I must be one of the other two." He replied.

"No! You're not!"

I grabbed at his mask. He was too slow to stop me. I got my fingers under the edge and pulled. It held for a moment and I pulled more. The string holding it broke. As the mask came off suddenly I fell backwards. The young man sat up and pushed me off of him. I rolled to my feet and faced the Kakaraska as he stood as well.

His face was the last thing I was expecting. Short raven hair topped the young man. His skin was lightly tan and his features akin to Indian. (I really do mean India, not Native American) His eyes were a rich dark brown, I hadn't seen eyes like his in nearly five years.

I found myself stupefied at the sight of who could only be a Grayson. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked so much like my family, and he was the right age to be Jonny that I couldn't help myself when I said the name.

He looked at me very confused for a moment, then took a step closer studying my face. "Dick?" He whispered.

I dropped his mask out of my hand and the two of us stared at each other dumbfounded. My cousin was alive! I had watched him fall to his death, yet here he was now standing in front of me. I couldn't believe he was here. By the way he was looking at me I knew he must feel the same about me. I guess it's not every day you find out your long-lost family member is a superhero.

My joy only lasted a moment. Albino ran into the room carrying the case. We both turned to him startled. As he ran passed he yelled at Jonny. "C'mon Kakaraska." My cousin was a criminal.

I had tuned out all the voices of my friends inside my head during my fight and reunion with Jonny. Now they got my attention back when Aqualad ordered, "Robin they got the case and our coming your way intercept them and we will help you retrieve it."

It took me a few seconds to get my head back in the situation. The mission… I didn't care about the stupid mission anymore, Jonny… was running after his crew. He kept glancing back with a troubled look on his face. I took off after him.

Their helicopter was waiting at the back of the warehouse. I was out the door only a second after them. Artemis was on the roof shooting arrows at them. She spotted me closing and yelled encouragingly, "Yeah! Catch him Robin!"

She didn't know I wasn't going after the case. I was close enough now. I could've reached out and caught it, I could've completed the mission. That was Robin's top priority. But in that moment I wasn't Robin. I was Dick Grayson. I had switched persona's as soon as I had seen his face. And Dick's top priority was to get my cousin. I lurched forward and grabbed hold of Jonny's arm. We both stopped in our tracks. His eyes were full of pain and indecision. He kept looking back and forth between where his crew and the helicopter were taking off and me. While Artemis yelled curses at me from above.

"Jonny." My voice was weak and begging. I wanted, needed him to stay. "Prosil." (Please)

He shook his head. "Nikako." (No) He slipped into our native tongue as well. "Nikako, keisavol Dick." (No, I'm sorry Dick.) He wrenched his arm from my grasp and ran to the chopper.

The chopper was off the ground before he jumped in. I had too many emotions running through me. There was too much happening inside that to make up for it nothing happened outwardly. I stood there completely still.

Artemis came running at me yelling furious. I didn't hear the insults and curse's she screamed at me. The rest of the team was all made their way out to where we were. KF was first naturally. He told Artemis to stop yelling and tried to get my attention. I could hear M'gann trying to reach me telepathically as well.

When everyone was gather Artemis explained, in her own extraordinarily angry way, what had happened. "…He had a chance to grab it and he didn't."

Aqualad cut off her rant and asked me what had happened. I gave no response. Even if I had wanted to, I was forbidden by Batman to tell them anything that had to do with my identity. Also, none of them could possibly understand if I did. All of them took their turn trying to demand answers from me. I was never forthcoming.

They eventually gave up when Batman contacted us to find out if we had succeeded. "We failed." Aqualad informed him.

"Get back here now and we'll talk about this." Batman commanded.

KF practically had to drag me to the bioship as I was still rooted to the ground staring at the horizon where I had last known my cousin to be. I sat in my seat with my back to the other seven of the team. I didn't say a word the entire trip and none of them tried to make me. They just watched me with wary and worried expressions.

Wally's P.O.V.

Back at the mountain the eight of us stood in a line getting a lecture from Batman. Robin hadn't said a word since before the fight. He didn't contribute to the story at all. Which was highly unhelpful as none of us could explain to Batman why Robin had gone after the other guy.

When we reached that part of the story everyone turned to him and waited once again for an explanation. He lowered his head, refused to make eye contact with anyone, and remained silent. Artemis kept talking about the way she had seen him 'purposefully' let the case get away. I could understand she was angry, but she was going a bit far.

Batman thought so as well. He told her to be quiet. Before refocusing his attention on his protégé. "What happened out there today? What did you do?" Batman demanded.

Robin shifted uncomfortably. I was positive I could guess how he would react, depending on his mood. He might make sarcastic comments. Or make excuses for what happened. He might get angry at Artemis. If he was really mad, he might tell Batman off. I never expected, never could have guessed what happened. Rob cried.

I had only seen him cry one or two times in the three years I had known him. None of the rest of the team ever had. One droplet of water escaped from beneath his mask. Then another. It was enough to stop even Artemis in her rant.

He began sobbing unexplainably. Batman didn't seem to know what to do either. He placed his hand on his protégé's shoulder. The fourteen-year-old boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mentor. Batman stood shocked for a moment.

"R-robin? What's wrong?"

"Se kuterika ek mulani." (It was like a ghost) His voice was weak and shaky. "El dicol zuvindo. Numa em serel lel aminte el merel." (He was alive. But I remember watching him die.)

"Kon?" (who?) Batman said. Then decided different. "Em angrel tu kheresko."(I'm taking you home.) I didn't know what they were saying, but I was sure they were speaking Romani, Robin's native language. He reverted to English to address the rest of us. "The rest of you are dismissed, we'll discuss what happened on this mission later."

He swept out of the room, taking Robin with him. The zeta-tube announced their departure a moment later. None of the rest of the team moved for a few moments, still in utter shock of what had occurred. "Um? Is that normal?" Rocket asked.

All us original members of the team shook our heads. "He was so upset. I could feel it." Miss Martian said.

"I've never seen him cry before." Zatanna voice was small.

"Me neither." All of Artemis's previous anger was gone. "Wally?" I looked at her. "You know him best."

I shook my head sadly. "I have, but never as Robin."

There was a hesitant pause. "You know Robin's secret identity?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know what that was about then? What they were saying?" He asked.

"No. I don't understand Rob's native language. Which is probably why they used it. But I'd bet anything that whatever happened has to do with his secret identity."

"So we're on the 'not' need to know list. As usual." Superboy growled.

"Wait a minute, English isn't Robin's first language?"

Bruce's P.O.V.

I never thought I would see Robin cry in front of his friends. He was sobbing into my Kevlar suit heavily. His words didn't make sense to me. I had dismissed his teammates because I was sure he wouldn't want them to see him like this. It took only a second to program the zeta tube to take us to the Batcave. Normally I never used the Batcave zeta tube. It was behind many locked doors and secured with many traps. I would use the one in crime alley and just go through Gotham. But I didn't want anyone to see Robin in such a weak state.

I pulled Dick into the main part of the cave and reset the defenses around the zeta tube before I spoke to him again. His tears had slowed but still not stopped. He stood shaking in his boots. I pulled my cowl off my face as I walked to him. He didn't need the Batman right now, he needed Bruce Wayne. I gently pried the mask off of his face.

His blue eyes shone with a deep sadness. I held him in my arms a moment and let him sob himself out. Alfred called down from upstairs to confirm that we are home. I told him we would be down here a little while and asked him to make some cookies for Dick.

When he was done crying Dick leaned his head into my chest, trying to get his breathing in control. "What happened Dick? Your teammates said you blew the mission by giving up the case to go after one of the thieves. I need to know why." I knelt down and made him look into my eyes. "Who was the man? You called him a ghost. You said you watched him die."

He looked like he might start sobbing again as he tried to choke out the answer. "It was Jonny, mina vero. (My cousin.)"

"Dick, that's impossible. Isn't he dead?"

"I-I thought so. But it was him, I saw him. He was there. It was his face."

"Maybe it was someone who looked a lot like him. It's been five years; you don't know what he would look like."

"But I do. He looked like kako Rick and like a Grayson. He spoke Kalderas Romani. And he knew me. Recognized me. He called me Dick."

"Okay. So he's alive. That's a good thing."

Dick shook his head. "But I watched him die. I watched him fall. With Dadiko (Daddy) and Daji, (Mommy) and kako Rick and bibi Karla. How can he be alive?"

"I don't know. Is it possible he didn't fall?"

He looked lost, trying his hardest to remember. "I'm not sure."

"Then it's possible he didn't. This should be a happy thing. He's alive and you found him." The tears returned. "What's wrong?"

"He left me. He ran away from me. He…"

I held him tightly as he sobbed once more. The elevator opened to reveal Alfred with a tray of cookies. He seemed slightly surprised to find Dick crying his eyes out in my arms. Dick looked up as he heard the old butler come in, and no doubt smelled the cookies. He wiped at his tears embarrassed. "Are you quite alright Master Dick? Whatever is the matter?"

The small teen looked down in shame and stuffed his mouth with a fresh baked cookie. I too took a cookie. "Just a mission gone very bad, Alfred. It turns out, his cousin Jonny is alive."

"What? That's extraordinary!" Alfred exclaimed.

Dick just stood with shaking hands and tried to keep back a fresh wave of tears. He stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "Get out of your costume Dick." He walked quickly towards the changing rooms.

"Isn't this a good thing Master Bruce? His cousin, alive? Why is he so distraught?" Alfred was quite worried for his 'grandson'.

"It's been five years, and Dick never knew Jonny was alive. He got to see him today. But Jonny was with the gang of thieves that the team was going up against and when they recognized each other, *sigh*, he ran away from Dick."

"Oh the poor child. Why would Jonny run away from Master Dick? That must be hurting the boy deeply."

"Yes." I sighed.

"You should get changed too Master Bruce. I shall go start dinner."

I nodded. "Do you think you could make xaimoko for dinner?"

"Of course Master Bruce. With sarma and pogacha on the side?"

"Yes. Thank you Alfred."

This is one of my favorite stories to write. I haven't struggled with writers block at all on it. And I got to learn some Romani. The Romani in here may not be proper grammar but the words are actually in Kalderus Romani. Xaimoko, sarma, and pogaca are Romani dishes I thought could be a comforting childhood food for Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2. I'm in a really good writing spree today. Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the feedback.

Disclaimer. Nope, not mine. I was born a few decades too late to own Batman or Robin or anything DC.

Artemis p.o.v.

It had been four days, no one had seen or heard from Robin since the failed mission. We were all anticipating his return and explanation for what had happened. But on that day he finally returned to the cave he seemed to have forgotten all about it. At the very least he had no intention of talking about it.

When he first arrived through the zeta tube, the rest of us looked up from what we were doing to find the normal go-lucky ninja we were used to. He strolled right in with a "Hey guys. What's up?" and a smile.

"Hey Rob." Wally responded curiously. "You alright?"

"I'm great. Never been better. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But…what about the other day? You, kind of, lost it."

"Wally!" I backhanded his chest and glared at him. I found it appalling that he would bring it up so nonchalantly.

Robin watched curiously. "What about it? Everything's cool. You're the one acting strange."

He said it in a way that suggested it didn't matter anymore, his teasing to Wally. But I noticed the slight tension in his frame. And though he had blown off the event with his words I could tell he was still thinking about it, but by the way his hands were stuffed in his sweatshirt pocket he didn't want to discuss it with us. Whatever had happened, whoever that thief was, it was very personal to him.

"Anyone want to come spar with me? Batman says Canary is going to be a little late for training today as she is on a mission with the Justice League. But doesn't mean we have to slack off." Robin offered.

He smiled and walked to the training pad and turned it on. The rest of us looked at each other. I shrugged, "Might as well." I said and joined him on the pad.

"What are you doing? You think you can make us fail a mission and then walk back in here like nothing happened? Without so much as an explanation?" Superboy growled.

Robin obviously visibly tensed this time. From my position next to him I could see him clench his teeth. He didn't want to go through this. "Conner I'm not sure getting angry is the right way to handle this." Kaldur advised.

"He threw a very important mission for us. For what? To catch one of the thieves who wasn't important. He…"

"Enough." Robin commanded strongly. "That was not my fault."

"Oh really? How do you figure that?"

"All of you were in the room with the case. You guys lost the case, not me. I didn't grab it when I had a chance, no. But at that point the case wasn't my mission anymore. That 'unimportant thief' was my mission as soon as I removed his mask and found out who he was."

Conner stood dumbfounded as Robin gave him a batglare. The rest of us stood in silence. M'gann opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as she had barely begun by the zeta tube announcing the arrival of Black Canary and Red Tornado. The Leaguers walked in and immediately noticed the tension in the room. "What's going on in here?" She asked calmly.

The two ebony's glared at each other a moment more before Robin responded, "Nothing."

He stepped off the pad and took his place with the rest of us to receive instructions from Black Canary. Conner didn't say anything but kept glaring.

Canary eyed them, clearly sensing the tension between them and had the two spar with each other. Though it ended up being far more of a brawl than she had anticipated. The two went at each other hard and she had to eventually separate them using force. "Both of you need to cool off!" She directed her attention to the two black haired boys. Then addressed the entire team. "Go hit the showers. Batman may have an assignment for you tonight. So be ready."

After their cooling off time we all met back in the common area in full costume. We spent an hour and a half eating snacks and watching TV before Batman came in. "Team to the mission room, now."

"Tonight is a recovery and combat mission."

"I thought we weren't supposed to do combat missions." Kid Flash said.

"Normally no. But you're being given a chance to make up for your failure on the last mission." Batman said apathetically, looking at none of us in particular. "We have received intel that the case is going to be leaving the country tonight and are giving you one more chance to retrieve it. If you fail the league will intervene. You'll be ambushing the gang in Boston harbor. Figure out your own plan, just get it back, no matter the cost. The league will be watching." He paused. "Any questions?"

Most of us looked around at each other. There was a lot at stake, we knew, and a lot to prove. The league would be watching and waiting to intervene, we couldn't fail this mission. Robin must have known this as well. I wanted to believe he would do anything to get the case back. "Is it the same gang as last time?" He asked.

"Yes Robin." His mentor didn't say anything else before he dismissed us.

As we climbed into the bioship he got a lot wary looks from the rest of us. None of us were sure how much we could depend on him this mission. Aqualad, as leader, brought the subject up after we took flight. "Robin, are you with us on this mission?" The boy wonder remained silent. "We need to know if you're going to help us or not. Because if you won't, you owe it to us to tell us now."

"I will do everything I can to help get that case back Kaldur." He promised.

"Does that include letting the Kakaraska get away if it means you can complete OUR mission?" Superboy asked, glaring at him.

Robin didn't say anything. He looked…distraught.

"Robin?" Superboy demanded.

We were all staring at him expectantly. "I…" he started but it was weakly. "I don't know Kon." He admitted louder.

It wasn't the answer any of us wanted, but it was the only one he could give. Whatever was going on, whoever that Kakaraska is, I suspected it was more difficult for Robin than any of us imagined.

Robins POV

The ship on which the case was being taken away was just below us. We were to drop down in covert pairs and split up across the ship to find the case. I was paired with Zatanna. We wandered through the halls, unsure where we were supposed to be as we didn't know where the case was being held. We turned a corner and crept down another of the seemingly endless halls.

We'd gotten about halfway down the hall when a door opened and voices were heard at the end of the hall. We ducked into the nearest room, there was a few guys in there but they were just ship crew men, so we dropped them swiftly. Whoever was outside was wandering slowly and noisily down the hall. It was 2 men. One was rather large, based on the footsteps.

After they'd passed the door we were behind a few steps I cracked it open. The two men were Albino and El Diablo, and in Albino's hand was the case! I pulled Zatanna over so she could see and pressed my lips to her ear, telling her in the lightest whisper to contact the others. We shared a brief whispered conversation that went like this.

Me- "Tell the team what's happening."

Her- "What are you going to do?"

Me- "Get the case."

Her- "Now? Open combat?"

Me- "It's the only way to get it off him. We don't have time to do anything else."

I dashed out into the hall as I heard her and the others communicating mentally. My first kick was so quiet and fast that El Diablo didn't know what hit him. He fell face first into the floor. As Albino spun around to see what had happened I met his face with my fist. I brought my foot to the back of his knee and sent him tumbling. El Diablo was already getting to his feet. I wrenched the case from Albino's hand and sent one last kick to his head to ensure he was unconscious, then took off down the hall. Zatanna ran with me, keeping the team updated as the huge red criminal followed us.

He followed us out onto the ships lower deck. Nyx and No name were out there, as was Baldy. Aqualad and Rocket came charging in from the other side. The ships alarms were going off by now and more of the gang began making their way onto the deck. Miss Martian and Superboy would be here any second and KF and Artemis soon after them.

Aqualad saw me with the case and nodded his appreciation, giving me a, "Well done Robin." Across the mind link. El Diablo was gaining on us. He jumped at me, his trajectory would land him a couple feet from me. I thought it would be enough to escape his grasp, until there was a sudden, halting tug on my throat and I was yanked backwards, losing my footing and crashing to the ground at his feet. The cape was such a liability at times. I unclasped it and made an attempt at escape. He stepped on me. I really wish people would stop doing that.

With me pinned he took the case back rather easily from my, at least in comparison to his, very tiny arms. He then picked me up by my throat. I barley had a chance to breathe between the foot on my chest and the chokehold. I couldn't breathe at all as he squeezed down harder on my neck. I kicked at him and tried to pry him off, but it was no use against the mountain of a man. My legs and arms were getting heavier and my mind foggier. Suddenly a very familiar voice I couldn't place in my state yelled, "Get off him!" and impacted him in the gut.

El Diablo was so surprised he dropped me in a heap at his feet. My hero attacked again, he took only a few well-placed and strong punches to the right places to bring the devil down.

Zatanna appeared at my side to drag me away from the fight as I coughed and caught my breath. I looked to the fight when I had recovered enough and was surprised to find that who I'd thought had been Superboy saving me was Kakaraska. He turned to me, no mask on, and was starting to ask me, "Are you…?" when behind him Temptress screeched, "YOU TRAITOR!" at him from where she had just entered with Snake.

"He… he just saved you!?" Zatanna noted.

My cousin looked back at me with wide eyes. With a short, "Keisavol." (Sorry) He ran off to the other side of the deck with temptress in pursuit. Snake picked up the case as I scrambled to my feet. I was about to take off towards my cousin when Aqualad's voice in my head ordered "Robin get the case."

I stopped and looked back to where Snake was escaping back into the maze of hallways. I knew I needed to go after him. This wasn't like last time where I'd been shocked into being only Dick Grayson, I was completely conscientious that I had a choice. I knew what the correct logical choice to be was. But it was harder to make myself do. Looking back at Jonny, I needed to get to him desperately. I tried to respond, "I can't" but it came as more of a, "But I-I" and a pathetic whine.

I knew how everyone would feel to that and the mind link was a disappointed silence for a moment. "Robin. Go and get the case and I promise we will do everything we can to catch Kakaraska." Kaldur begged me.

It was amazing, to know they'd help me with this. I really had no choice when he said it that way. But I knew they couldn't catch him, he shared a lot of the training I had. If he didn't want to be with me, which he apparently didn't then he was as good as gone. Still I turned and pursued Snake. Zatanna went with me.

We had to run down a few halls before we found him. Zatanna cast a spell to block off the rest of the corridor and force him to face us. When he sneered I noticed his canine teeth were filed to fine almost fang-like points. As we fought he was slippery, he could bend his body in almost any direction and kept himself well lathered in oil. Neither though could he get his hands on me, especially without the cape.

The two of us danced around each other trying for any opening but landing nothing. I'd punch, he'd contort. He'd punch, I'd flip. All we were really doing was wearing ourselves down. Zatanna is the one who broke the stalemate. She cast a trapping spell on him and he was stuck. Because no matter how slippery a person is (literally) they are still susceptible to magic.

I grabbed the case and knocked him out. Zatanna dragged the body along on a magic floating platform. As we walked back She must have noticed my mood. "What's wrong? We won, we got the case." She consoled.

"But I lost Kakaraska."

"The other's will get him." She said.

"Not if he doesn't want to be caught."

She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. What's the story with him anyway?"

I hesitated, trying to come up with something. Before admitting the truth. She was my girlfriend after all and I hated lying to her. "He's my cousin."

She guffawed. "What?!"

"We grew up together, he was like my brother. But for the last five years I believed he was dead. Now he shows up and won't even talk to me." I was fighting tears now. I wasn't going to cry in front of my friends again. "He's the only family I really have left."

She didn't say anything else. She understood.

We got back to the deck, which was littered with the unconscious bodies of the criminal gang. We dropped Snake with the rest of them and made our way over to where the team was huddled. When they spotted us they parted. There among them, on his knees, hands pinned behind his back by Superboy, was Jonny. He looked at me with guilt and joy and fear and sadness. I stopped in my tracks. We looked at each other, I was mad and happy. I wanted to hug him and punch him. Before I could decide the others noticed the case. "You got the case." Superboy said surprised.

"And you guys got Kakaraksa." Zatanna said. She looked at me with an 'I-Told-You-So' look.

"Yes. Well done my friends." Aqualad smiled.

"Dude that is awesome!" KF screeched as he ran to greet me. When he got close instead of hugging me he got an arm full of case as I shoved it to him. I nearly tackled Jonny in a hug. He chuckled a "Hi Squirt."

My friends were all surprised, to say the least. And when I told Conner to let him go using Kon's name. He looked at me like I was crazy, but complied when Kaldur gave him a 'go-ahead-I-don't-know-what-is-going-on-listen-to-Robin' shrug.

Jonny immediately hugged me back. He studied my face. "Se caco tu?" (is it really you)

"Hai. Mina vero. Em zalil tu." (Yes. My cousin. I missed you.) So much for never crying in front of them again.

"Aj em. Squirt. Cirikl'ori, keisavol." (Me too.) (Little bird, I'm sorry)

"Domoliasarel." (Be quiet/Shut up) I said. "Em del nikako defekto tu keisavol. Em defekto solucijas. Kazom se tu zuvindo? Sosko than de te besel?" (I don't want apologies. I want answers. How are you alive? Where have you been?)

"Keisavol. Pinzarel em trubulimos boldel pe. Purme amaro familija se mudarimos, tu vazdinisavol barvalo manus. Em ci gindisavol tu trubulimos em." (I'm sorry. I know I should've come back. But, after our family was killed, you were adopted by a millionaire. I just didn't think you needed me.) He said.

"Sosko dilivanto se tu!? Sosko kobajagi se mina zivoto vopste maj mistimos bi tu vordal?" (What kind of stupid person are you!? In what way is my life at all better without you in it?)

"Cirikl'ori, tu nasti dicol. Em del pe tele ek bilaso drom. Em… Em ek dusmano." (little bird, you just don't understand. I went down a bad path. I'm… I'm a criminal.) he said. "Aj tu avel le cigno parno thagari pripadil Gotham. Ame manastil drom. " (And you became the little white prince of Gotham. We just aren't on the same path anymore.)

"Laso, boldel pe le drom." (Well then, get back on the path.)

"Nikako deke prosto" (it's not that simple)

I rolled his eyes beneath his mask and began to retaliate again but Jonny cut me off. "Tu se ek predimos vit'azo! Tu se Robin! Tu marimos zlocino sarsavo des, aj em dosavel le zlocino. Naj katkar viril ceri aj phuv tu vortakos vaj Batman se tromal em mukel purme em dosavel. Them cvetajil po pravda."(You are a superhero! You're Robin! You literally fight crime every day, and I commit crimes. There is no way in Heaven and Earth that your friends or Batman are going to just let me walk free after what I've done. They thrive off Justice!)

"Em nikako tromal tu durajvel ponevo!" (I'm not going to let you leave again!) I yelled. "Tu nikako durajvel em ponevo." (You can't leave me again.)

He looked at me with sorrow and pulled me into a tight embrace. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered. "Em nikako durol ku tu." (I can't go with you.) he said. I punched him halfheartedly as I tried to keep from crying again. He wasn't worth it, I told myself. "Numa ,em dogovorilsavol pe po Gotham. Po neste des. Em nalazil pe tu." (But, I will meet you in Gotham. In a few days. I will find you.) He promised.

I looked at him surprised. He smirked. "Laos des, mina vero." (Goodbye, my cousin.)

He took off. Jumping off the ship and disappeared somewhere into the harbor. My friends quickly alerted themselves and began to take off after him. "Don't." I ordered. "Let him go."

They all looked at me increduosly. "We can't just let him go! He's a criminal." Looks like Superboy was back to being upset with me.

"Let him go." I repeated.

The other exchanged looks, I'd seen them do it a few times recently. I think they are worried about my sanity. I had been acting really out of character after all. Only Zatanna had the slightest understanding in her gaze.

The league showed up a few minutes later. They were overjoyed that we had gotten the case and congratulated us. None of my teammates said anything about Kakaraska to the Leaguers. Only Batman breached the subject. He spoke to me quietly. "Our last video footage of the team had you with the case and them with a captured Kakaraska. What happened?"

"Later. Em vestosarel po kheresko." (I'll tell you at home.)


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for taking so long on this, but I know it might happen again. Ever since I moved to the island time just seems to fly by. I have started writing more so hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters posted on both my stories rather quickly, no promises though, as I'm mostly working on my novel. I really appreciate the follows and reviews. Thank you. read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: i still don't own it, obviously.

Robin's Pov

Bruce left the question about Jonny wait until that evening. After the mission the league took the case, the team was left in the mountain. We got a chance to celebrate our great victory. We had snacks, most of which disappeared down Wally's throat in the first 30 seconds, and we talked about the mission. Zatanna told them about how we'd run into Albino and Diablo and had taken them down. The others recounted their battles as well. "We kicked butt!" Wally exclaimed.

"And we proved ourselves to the league." Artemis added.

I told them about the fight with snake. "Well done Robin." Kaldur congratulated me again.

"What about you guys? How did you catch Kakaraska?" I asked.

The group all looked at me worriedly at his name. "He was easy to take." Conner said.

"Too easy." Wally injected. "He hardly fought."

"Good." I said. I popped some M&Ms into my mouth while everybody else continued to stare awkwardly at me. I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"Care to explain what your deal is with Kakaraska?" Artemis asked.

"Not really."

She huffed angrily. Everyone was staring at me, exasperated. I lean back on the couch with the bag of Sun Chips. "You seriously expect us to just accept that?" Raquel asked. "This mysterious thief that has you freaking out every time you see him and refuse to talk about."

"I gotta admit it's making me curious." M'gann inserted shyly.

"This guy made you cry" Wally pointed out, "twice."

"and throw a mission." Artemis added.

"And you hugged him and yelled at him."

"and you let him escape." Conner finished.

"So?" I shrug my shoulders.

I'm frustrating them. I can tell. Conner is really ticked off, which isn't usual, but I'm not usually on the receiving end of it. "Whether this is Gotham business or personal, doesn't matter." Kaldur said calmly. "I admit it is troubling, but if it is not something you can explain to us, no one will force you."

"Thanks, Kaldur." I said. The others did not look like they agreed with him. "I should be getting home."

I walked out and took my R-cycle to Gotham.

I roared into the Batcave a few hours later. Batman was sitting with his cowl down at the computer. I parked and tossed my helmet in my locker before approaching him from behind. He was compiling a file on advanced weaponry. Without turning around, he asked me. "Your cousin?"

"He allowed the team to capture him while Zatanna and I retrieved the case. He talked to me. Said he was sorry, made excuses. Then he left, I let him leave. He promised to come to Gotham in a few days."

"Where's he been?"

"He didn't say. We only talked for a couple of minutes."

Bruce didn't say anything more. I remained behind him as he worked, thinking about Jonny. It had been confusing to see him again. The emotions caused by our encounters were overwhelming. Being Robin I tried to be in control of my emotions, impassive. But I'd been unable to in that moment. I'd felt nine years old again, standing atop the platform as the wires snapped. I didn't know what was going to happen next or what I was going to do. I still didn't feel in control.

I remained alone in my thoughts as Bruce worked. There were so many questions I needed to ask Jonny. I didn't understand how he could be alive. I needed to know where he'd been all this time. And I needed to know how he'd become Kakaraska.

"…Robin?" Batman said. "Robin, it's time for patrol." He startled me. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed.

I followed him to the Bat-mobile. The night was chaotic, Riddler got out of Arkham. It was three-thirty in the morning by the time we took him down. Luckily, tomorrow was Sunday and I could sleep in. I got out of my costume and collapsed into my bed as soon as we got home.

The next couple days dragged on. On patrol, I found myself looking out more for Jonny than for muggers and molesters. Batman noticed and commented on it. Even in a fight with a gang, I was distracted and took more than a few extra hits. Batman sent me home after that.

After Alfred bandaged up my cuts and bruises I found myself sitting on the roof of the manor. I was watching the road up to the estate and the grounds around for any sign my cousin was here. Bruce climbed up to where I was sitting a few hours later. "What are you doing up here?" He grunted as he made his way to the tiny precipice I was seated on.

I smirked slightly at him. "How long is a few days?" I ask, returning to my vigil.

"You're worried about Jonny?"

"I'm worried he's not coming. I mean he ran the first time and then he wouldn't come with me. What if… what if he just said that to me, so I would let him go, so he could get away without me following him." My bottom lip was trembling slightly. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's been four days. He could be anywhere by now."

"That is a distinct possibility."

"Why can't I just have my family? I just want to be with them. And they just keep leaving. I don't want to lose him again." I pull my knees to my chest.

Bruce wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Do you trust him?"

"What?"

"He's your cousin. You grew up together. Do you trust his word? He promised he'd come. Do you think he was lying?"

"I-" I didn't know. Five years and the past week, I didn't really know who he was anymore. "I want to." I buried my face in my knees. "But I don't know if I can." I whispered.

"We'll keep waiting." Bruce said. "And we'll also start searching. If he doesn't show up, we'll track him down."

I sigh, hoping from the center of my heart that he shows up on his own.

Bruce squeezed my shoulders, trying to give me comfort. "You should get to bed. It's a school day tomorrow." He left me there. I sat for a little while more.

My few short hours of sleep and the trouble weighing on my mind made for a lousy day at school. I didn't pay much attention in classes and was pretty quiet all day. I work through my assignments without really paying attention to them. I walked through the hallways with my head down and had to try to stay awake through lectures.

Barbara noticed and confronted me in our study hour, demanding to know what was up with me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I reply.

She frowned at me, raising her eyebrow. I can't even convince myself. "You're moping. You don't mope."

"There's nothing wrong. I just didn't sleep much last night. I'm tired."

"Uh huh. sure. But this isn't you acting tired, not entirely. It's more similar to the time Carly Bridges dumped you at home coming. Did someone break your heart?" She said it somewhat teasingly, but it was a real question. I didn't say anything. "Ooo. Who's the girl?"

She smirked and poked me repeatedly. Saying "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." over and over.

"Stop. Stop! Barb there is no girl!" I say.

She looks stunned, standing speechless for a moment. "Oh. Dick I'm sorry. I didn't realize… I didn't mean… so a boy then?" She blushed a little as she asked.

I blushed brightly to. "I'm not gay!" I protested.

"Okay. Okay. So…?" She prompts.

"You know, back when I was in the circus, the Flying Graysons." She nodded. "It was my family and I; my dad and mom, me, my aunt and uncle and my cousin. I went to live with Bruce. Uncle Rick ended up in the care home, paralyzed. Aunt Karla and my parents died." I choked over the words. "and my cousin…"

"Your cousin died too. Didn't he?"

"I thought so."

"He's alive?!"

I nodded. "We ran into each other last week a couple times. In Star City. It was a major shock and... I tried to get him to come back with me. I wanted him to come home, meet Bruce. He couldn't though. He had things to do. He said he'd come to Gotham in a few days. It's been more than a few days." I take a deep breath. I don't know if I'm angry or sad. "I don't know if he's even coming."

She says. "I'm sorry." And hugs me.

We sit in silence for a minute. "Dick, I've got to ask; are you sure he's your cousin?"

"What?"

"He's not just some random guy claiming to be your cousin?" She put forward.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Up until now you've been entirely adamant that your cousin died. How could he just suddenly be alive? He could just be targeting you. Trying to use you to get to Bruce, how lots of people want to."

"No. Barbara, it's him. I know it. He looked like him. He knew me." I argued adamantly.

"Any number of people could look like him. And, of course he knew who you were, you're a public figure."

I scowled. "He didn't just know who I am. He knew me. It's complicated, but I know it's him." I defended. "The resemblance was perfect, he looked like his parents and like a grown-up version of how I knew him as a kid. He was fluent in Kalderas Romani."

"Maybe he's been planning this. He's worked out some stuff to get you to trust him. Cosmetics, language classes." She argued.

"Then he'd have to be pretty dang dedicated. You can't just take Romani in school." I argued, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Okay. Okay Dick. I'm just cautioning you." She raised her hands in defense. "Knowing who you are, I'm just trying to be careful. I'm surprised Bruce hasn't told you these same things."

"He _is_ my cousin."

"I hope you're right Dick." She shook lightly her head as she said so.

I folded my arms and looked away from her. At the end of the free period we split ways. She looked guilty and apologetic. I thought on her words. I could understand how she thought that with the information I'd given to her. But, I knew he was Jonny. I knew it. His reactions had been genuine. I'd been Robin at the time, no one knew my secret identity. I knew it was him. But Barbara's words planted a seed of doubt in my mind. I wonder if Bruce has had thoughts like these already.

It was three nights later, I'd almost completely given up hope, we were on patrol. Things were going back to normal. We stopped the robbers, muggers and the escaped Arkham inmates. Tonight, it was Killer Crock. He'd went on a burgling spree at several banks and jewelry stores. We'd been running through the sewers for hours. It stinks. We've almost tracked Killer Crock down.

 _"Master Batman, Master Robin, I must request you come home immediately."_ Alfred's voice comes over our coms.

"Negative Agent A. We're in pursuit of Killer Crock. Cannot detach." Batman responded.

 _"I must insist Master Bruce. We have a most important matter to attend to here."_

"Agent A we cannot…"

 _"This isn't up for negotiation. Get back here now."_ and with that Alfred hung up.

Batman growled. There was no way to disobey Alfred without severe consequences. We abandoned the chase and turned back towards home. Bruce had quite a few words to say to Alfred when we reached the batcave, most of which would get him putting multiple dollars in Alfred's swear jar. Alfred stood there unamused by the onslaught. "Master Bruce might I remind you that Master Dick is only fourteen and should not be subjugated to such crass diction."

I roll my eyes, because seriously?

"What was so important that we needed to let Killer Crock get away?" Batman demanded.

"We have a guest." Alfred says simply.

Bruce breathes angrily, "A guest is not as important as an escaped convict."

Alfred is unaffected by the rage coming off Batman, the man is fearless. "He is waiting upstirs in the lounge. I suggest you hurry and change."

Alfred walks upstairs and we do as he instructed. Bruce is grumbling and I remain silent. No chance I'm going to bring his wrath down on me. I am ready quickly, but Bruce takes his time, if only to spite Alfred in the smallest way possible. He commands me to wait for him before we go upstairs.

Bruce also insures that he is the first to enter the lounge. He wants to check out whoever decided to pay us a visit at one in the morning. I can't see past his large figure in the doorway, so I sneak a peek under his arm. The young man on the couch has dark hair and a lithe build. He has a Grayson face. I shove my way past Bruce as I call out, "Jonny!"


	4. Chapter 4

Re-post. I don't know what happened with the first attempt. Thank you shadowswithouthope, for pointing out so quickly to me something was wrong. Enjoy the chapter. See you at the next update.

disclaimer: i don't own it

Bruce's POV

I ensure to keep Dick behind me as we enter the lounge to meet this mysterious late night visitor. There is a young man sitting on the couch with Alfred. I've never seen him before. I begin analyzing the potential threat he could pose and calculate the most efficient way to take him down in each situation. Until I feel Dick shove past me screeching out, "Jonny!"

My instant response is to stop him from dashing out into an unknown situation. Before I realize the significance of what he said .7 seconds later. The young man certainly bears a remarkable resemblance to Dick and even more so to his uncle Rick.

Dick pounces extatically on the young man. Who reciprocates, albeit with slightly less exuberance. Dick starts using Jonny as a jungle gym, climbing him and talking in such rapid-fire Romani that I can't translate it. Jonny laughs and replies as he gets his hands on the young teen and manages to hold him still. The two embrace enthusiastically. The smile on Dick's face is one of the brightest I've ever seen.

I manage to translate a few sentences when he starts repeating them. "Tu se akathe!" (You're here) and "Tu avel!" (You came)

"Hai Squirt." (yes Squirt) Jonny replies. "Em mothol Em avel. Tu nikako pat'amos Em?" (I said I'd come. You doubted me?)

Jonny seems rather upset as he asks. Dick looks ashamed. "It's been over a week Jonny." The two sat down on the couch. "Where have you been?" Dick demands. At least he was being a tiny bit suspicious.

I take a seat in one of the chairs; Alfred is seated in the other. "I guess you have a lot of questions." Both their attitudes took a cool down. "I meant to be here sooner. The gang and the people we were working for are not happy about my betrayal. Because I saved you; most of them now want to kill me. I spent days evading and escaping them. I only came here now because I got them off my trail." I was suspicious of the validity of that.

Dick nodded, "Okay. That makes sense. But um…"

"The last five years? Yeah, I know I've got a lot to explain." Jonny says.

I agree. I'd like to hear his excuse for abandoning Dick for a life of crime. I'll gladly let him rot in jail if he doesn't answer correctly. Apparently though, Dick doesn't care. "No. The fall." He says. "How did you survive that fall. Everyone thought you died."

Jonny looks curiously at his little cousin. "I didn't fall."

"I watched you fall! You fell with our parents." Dick insists.

"No." Jonny reciprocates. "I was at the swinging from my dad's hands in the routine. We felt the change in the ropes as they started to snap and all looked up at them. When he realized what was happening, my dad tossed me towards the other platform. I was trying to keep my grip on that as they fell. I remember the screams, especially yours Squirt. I remember looking down at their broken bodies, all the blood, and you kneeling there in the middle of it. You were screaming and calling for them as Pop Haly tried to get you away from their bodies." Dick wraps his arms tightly around Jonny's middle. Reminiscing about that night is hard on the both of them. "I climbed down to get to you too. I just couldn't get myself near them and you wouldn't get away from them. The smell of the blood, their mangled limbs; I couldn't do it I ran out of the tent. There were so many people outside. And when they saw me, they were all over me. It was too much; I ran and climbed a tree away from the commotion. I waited for someone to come get me. No one ever did.

"I remember waking up sometime the next day, still in that tree. But everyone was gone. I went searching for Pop or somebody in what was left of the circus there. Even you were gone, I didn't know where you were. I got a change of clothes and went searching in Gotham for you. I skimmed over articles in the newspapers about the fall. I never dared read them through; I didn't want to know the gruesome details. The papers said some things about the two survivors but nothing about where you were staying. Something about it being for your own protection. You were a material witness against the man who murdered our parents. I hadn't even known it was murder.

"I couldn't find you, but it only took a few days for someone to find me. He was a member of Tony Zucco's gang. He took me to Zucco. They tried to kill me. I escaped, obviously, but they kept hunting me. I got out of Gotham. I was in Metropolis a month later when I heard that Tony Zucco had been caught and taken to prison. I was terrified of coming back to Gotham. I would've but at about that same time it was made public that you'd been adopted by some rich-y-rich in Gotham. You seemed alright even happy. I didn't know what to do. And I was living with Dallin and Ashley, No name and Nyx. I had already helped them a few times in thieving. So, I stayed with them. I don't really have a good excuse for staying away. It just happened."

I want to punch him, he had no excuse. I stand and glare at him. He shrinks back in fear. "Bruce!" Dick protests. "Stop!"

Alfred does as well. "Master Bruce sit down."

I don't though. "And you joined their gang, becoming a career criminal. And you abandoned Dick."

Said 14-year-old stands and pushes against me. "Bruce! Stop it." He glares at me, he's got the bat-glare down. I relent and return to my seat.

"I never meant to become a criminal but we had to steal to survive. We adopted our alter egos. We got caught up with the rest of the gang years later. By then we were too far gone." Jonny says. "I know you can't forgive me for what I've done. And I should go to jail for it."

"Jonny!" Dick exclaims.

"…it's what I deserve Dick. And if it means I don't have to lose the only family I have left, again, then I'm willing."

He surprises me. I should take him to the police. Dick can see me considering it. He looks scared and desperate. I hate him looking at me like that. I can't take away his cousin, he'd never forgive me. Oh well. What's one more secret?

"We have plenty of room. You're welcome to stay here." I say.

Dick looks pleasantly surprised as he hugs me ad them Jonny. Jonny looks surprised as well. Both boys thank me; Dick does so repeatedly. Even Alfred looks happy about it.

"We all have secrets." I say. "If you keep ours. We'll keep yours."

He nods gratefully and thanks me again. Dick runs towards the stairs, offering Jonny to stay with him in his room. "There are plenty of empty rooms Dick. You are allowed to stay in one if you want, John."

"It's Jonny, please. John was my uncle. Like My dad was Rick and Dick is Dick. We shared names but we differentiated." It's then I realize he doesn't know about his father. But I decide we'll deal with that tomorrow.

"Okay, and Jonny if you abandon him again, I will show you why criminals in Gotham fear the Batman." I threaten. I'll allow him to stay here but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on him.

He shakes his head. "I won't." He swears seriously.

I let him chase after Dick. The two end up in Dicks bed. Dick tells Jonny stories of being Robin and the team. Jonny seems fine with letting Dick do all the talking until they fall asleep. Dick makes a bunch of plans for the following day. He's going to show Jonny all his favorite spots in Gotham.

I go back down to the cave to analyze some of Jonny's hair I got off him. The results come back as a 99.99% match for the Y-chromosome to Dick. He is who he says he is. I breathe a sigh of relief. It had been a concern in my mind.

I get in the bat-mobile and go to chase down Killer Crock.

Jonny's POV

I wake up the next morning in the most comfortable bed I've ever been in, with my 14-year-old cousin's wild hair tickling my nose. I push it away. He's still asleep, peacefully laying half on top of me. It's amazing to be back with him, I almost stopped believing I'd ever see him again. He'd never looked for me. Now I know he'd thought I was dead. I pull him a little closer with the arm I have wrapped around him. I'd missed him.

I find myself reflecting on what happened to us. Starting that night our parents died. I'd been 14. I had been in so much pain that night. I'm starting to see how much harder it must have been on him. He was 14 now and he's lived through that pain since he was 9. I feel remorse deep inside my heart for leaving him to deal with that alone. He'd known all along it wasn't an accident. He'd seen Zucco. He felt guilty for what happened, thinks he could've done something. He'd told me so last night. I don't blame him though.

There were many things in my life I regret. I'd made so many mistakes. I didn't understand how he could forgive me. Nor how, or why, Mr. Wayne had. He had no loyalty of or connection to me outside of Dick. He'd done it just for Dick's sake? Let me get away with my crimes and invited me to stay in his mansion. Though I suspect the latter is to keep an eye on me.

I still had unfinished business with the gang. Most of them were hunting me down. The gang had been spilt by my betrayal. Albino, Eyebrows, Baldy, and Snake are in prison, wanting me dead. Diablo, Lion and Temptress are still at large and wanting to kill me for my betrayal. Dallin and Ashley were probably worried about me, they'd split form the group. Dally and Ash had become my new family similar to the way Mr. Wayne and Alfred had become Dick's. It left me with mixed feelings. I had loyalties to both parties. I couldn't leave them anymore than Dick could leave his family.

Looking at the kid though, I knew he was my first priority, no matter what. He seems so innocent, sleeping so soundly. I'd seen and heard lots about Robin on the news. He was pictured as being so mature. Really though, he was so young. He was hurt and lonely. From now on he matters more than anyone else.

About a half an hour later he opens his blue eyes; the eyes of my Bibi Mary, his mom. "Good morning, Squirt." I greet. "You know you talk in your sleep? Mostly gibberish, but sometimes random little words come through. I don't know what whelmed means, but you said it a lot."

He laughs. "Well at least I don't snore. You're louder than a train."

"A train. You little rat, I do not snore." I poke him in the side.

He jumps and complains. We end up in a wrestling match. It's actually quite violent as he's had years of training and I've had years on the streets. We trash his bed. Until we nock a picture of him and Bruce off his nightstand. We stop.

He gets down on the floor to pick up the picture and make sure the frame didn't break. I roll over onto my stomach on the bed, tangled up in the sheets.

"I missed you, Squirt."

"I missed you too. I'd thought Zucco had killed you." His eyes are slightly misty behind his smile.

I shake my head. "How could it happen. Some guy tries to kill our family and succeeded."

"Zucco didn't do a very good job though. He meant to kill all of us. He only got half." He says.

I think about that because 2 isn't half of 6. Then it hits me. "You thought I was dead. But when we first reunited you said there were two people alive who knew how to do the Grayson quadruple flip." He nodded. "Somebody else survived?"

"Yeah." He replied.

My mind ran with the idea at lightspeed. Why wasn't he living with them? It couldn't have been one of his parents, the media called him an orphan. That means…"One of my parents?" I whisper it.

"You're dad." Dick confirms.

I hardly dare to believe it. "He's alive?" It's too good to be true. How can I be that lucky?

He nods. "He was only paralyzed because of the fall. He fell into a coma for a while. Now he lives in an assisted living home for handicaps." I cry happy tears. "You didn't know?"

I shake my head. My dad's alive. My dad's alive! I'm sobbing like a baby and don't even care. This is better news than I ever hoped for.

"We'll go see him today. He'll be so happy to see you." Dick promised and hugged me. "We've all lost enough family to last multiple lifetimes. (Oh, Dickie-Bird just you wait. You ain't seen nothing yet.) We're going to keep our family, what's left of it, together."

A knock comes on the door. Alfred opens it to invite us to breakfast. "Is everything alright in here?" The old butler asks when he takes in the scene before him.

Dick smiles at his pseudo grandfather. He wipes the few stray tears from his cheeks. "Jonny didn't know Kako Rick was still alive."

"Ah. I see. Well we shall visit him first thing after breakfast. Get dressed. Your food is waiting. Don't let it get cold."

We were very wonderfully rewarded for our effort to hurry with… "Honey cakes!". An old favorite of ours. Also, a fried meat and veggie medley. I hadn't eaten any Romani cuisine in years. This was the greatest breakfast ever! The two of us dug in, very enthusiastically. Bruce, sitting at the end of the table, ate at a much slower rate. I found my thoughts wandering to my dad. He's alive! I was going to see him today! I could hardly wait for however long it would take to get there.

"I talked to Commissioner Gordon this morning." Bruce interrupts my thoughts. "To get you declared alive. He knew you survived that night. Apparently, you've been an unsolvable missing persons case."

"How did he know?" Dick put down his forkful of sausage and pepper.

"Anyone who actually read the articles knew. There were witnesses who saw you not fall and run away. The police looked for you all night but couldn't find you. You're a cold case at GCPD. Jim was very happy to hear we had you. He wants us to come down so they can go through all the legal channels: test you DNA to confirm your identity, ask you questions, etc. So, I'm taking you into town for that after breakfast."

"Can we go see Kako Rick, first?" Dick input.

There is nothing I want more. "After. The commissioner is waiting for us." Bruce denies.

I'm disappointed. But, after everything Bruce has done for me in the past eight hours I've been here, I won't argue. "But Kako Rick doesn't even know Jonny's alive. Shouldn't he know first? They haven't seen each other in five years."

Dick gives Bruce the puppy dog face and Bruce's will crumbles. It seems even the big bat Batman isn't immune to those big blues. He consents. Then leaves, grumbling something about calling the commissioner to tell him that we will be later than planned.

Dick's victorious little smile is devious. He knows what he's done. "You little imp." I accuse. He smirks. "You are the best, Squirt. Thank you."

"This is going to be the best family reunion ever." He says.


End file.
